we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Canonicity: Super Smash Bros is not canon to the Super Mario franchise in any shape or form. (with the exception of trophy information) Super Smash Bros is confirmed by Nintendo to be a separate universe with its own canon. Princess Daisy has been revealed as a playable character during the E3 2018 Nintendo Direct of the 12th of June, 2018. It is her first time as a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. Her character number is 13'ε '''in the roster with the Echo epsilon symbol. She is Peach's Echo Fighter. Daisy will be an unlockable character. Deanna Mustard reprises her role as the tomboy princess. Moveset As an Echo Fighter for Peach, Daisy shares her moveset with her. Although, Daisy does have her own unique poses, taunts and victory animations, as well as her own voice clips, along with some differences in the way her attacks are performed and behave. She also has her own slot as well as her own palette swaps, though it is not known yet what gameplay differences she and Peach have (damage output and defense). So far here are the differences known between Peach and Daisy's movesets: *'Aesthetics''' - Daisy has a more energetic idle animation, with her arms held up by her side. - Daisy uses a Blue Toad instead of a red one. - During her neutral special, Daisy looks towards the Blue Toad attacking her opponent instead of closing her eyes. Furthermore, Daisy puts on a face of curiosity while Peach looks distraught. - Daisy has flower and petal effects for her attacks instead of hearts. - Daisy has different taunts and victory animations. Her intro and outro is unique as well. - Daisy's left hand is bent during her parasol descent, whilst Peach's arm is straight. Daisy's mouth is open during her descent while Peach's is closed. - While running and jumping, Daisy's mouth is open while Peach's mouth is closed. - Daisy's running animation is kept from the last Mario Party games she appeared in, what differs from Peach who holds her dress. - When Daisy performs her forward aerial, the sparklings are green and red, representing the color of her crown jewels, when Peach's are blue and pink to fit too with her crown: *'Aerial attacks' - During her up aerial, Daisy performs two rainbow attacks instead of one. *'Special moves' - Daisy's variant of Peach Bomber shoots foes downward instead of upward and is faster in the air. - Daisy's Turnip launch is also faster than Peach's HOWEVER: - Daisy's range is shorter than Peach's Side special.PNG|Side Special Down_throw.png|Down Throw Down_taunt.png|Down Taunt Side_taunt.png|Side Taunt Coup de couronne.PNG|Aerial front Attack p.PNG *'Final Smash' Daisy's Final Smash is the same as Peach's but with different colors and features: instead of pink and hearts, we'll have yellow and flowers. The Final Smash also differs in the objects that appear on the stage that are not giant peaches but giant daisies that keep the same role though. These are the different screens that can appear during Daisy's Final Smash: Screenshot 2018-11-03-11-50-09.png Daisy FS.PNG unknown.png ot.PNG Design While many would say that Peach and Daisy Smash outfit are the same, one could notice that there are in fact way more differences than between their current Mario dress. Here are they : ( (*) means that these features come from the Mario universe) Dresses: * Peach’s has one dark pink frill at the bottom while Daisy has two orange frills (*) * The “tribal-like” design at the bottom of the dresses don’t depict the same shapes for Peach and for Daisy. More, Peach’s one is golden while Daisy’s is white. Same goes with the “tribal-like” design surrounding the dress jewel * The lace present on the lower part of the dresses doesn’t depict the same patterns. Peach’s lace is "aerated" while Daisy’s is more compact and shows flowers. * The cuffs are bigger on Peach’s dress than on Daisy’s dress. * Peach's collar ends with a thin white border while Daisy's remains simple with a little pattern on it. But while Peach doesn't have customized "cuffs end", Daisy has (*) (depicting the same shape as her collar) with the same patterns as on her collar. Crowns: * Daisy’s crown is smaller than Peach’s. (*) * The patterns described on the crowns are different for each, more Peach’s one features a mushroom at the top of it, above the main red jewel, while Daisy’s doesn’t feature anything special. * Daisy’s crown is made of lighter gold compared to Peach’s. (*) * The "separation" is placed lower on Peach's crown that on Daisy's crown Other: * Peach’s gloves end with a golden border. Daisy’s end with nothing in particular. * Daisy's gloves depict daisy patterns while Peach's depict random patterns. Peach also wears a ring. * Per normal, Daisy is slightly shorter than Peach. (*) Palette Swaps In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, all characters have at least eight alternate costumes due to the inclusion of 8-Player Smash. Since Daisy is a playable fighter, she is no different. While most fighters have costumes referencing their most iconic appearances, the fact that Daisy is mainly playable on spin-off material makes her costumes not referencing anything, at least on the surface. Here are some of the most plausible possibilities on what Daisy's alts could reference. Alt One Alt One is a green and yellow dress. It has white and yellow frills, yellow shoes and purple jewels. DP2.png 2Vert-Jaune.png This dress was a popular request from Japanese fans and was not featured as a reference but it does look similar to the dress worn by Peach on the NES Open Tournament Golf title screen and looks very similar to a clover. Téléchargement.png MedicagoLupulina02.jpg Alt Two Alt Two is a pink dress with dark pink on Daisy's panniers and bottom frills. Her shoes are dark pink and her jewels are purple DP3.png 3Fraisier.png This dress (with the exception of the fact that the jewels are purple) seems similar to Princess Peach's, Daisy's best friend and the character Daisy's moveset is based on. The color scheme is also vey similar to that of a cherry blossom. Another possible reference this dress could be making is toward Daisy's colored sprite in the colored edition of Super Mario Land. 300px-SuperMarioParty_Peach_2.png CherryBlossom.jpeg sml.PNG Alt Three Alt Three's primary color is blue but it has purple panniers and white frills. The jewels on this alt are cyan. DP4.png DaisyAlt3.png This dress seems to reference Daisy's blue dress featured in NES Open Tournament Golf as a result of there being color limitations or alternatively an Iris flower. Téléchargement.png 1200px-Iris virginica.jpg Alt Four Alt Four is arguably the most unique. The dress is red with grey panniers and black frills. This alternate costume is the only one with gloves of a different color, with said color being black. Her dress has a gold pattern on it as well as black shoes. DP5.png DaisyAlt4.png This dress could be a reference to roses or to Pauline. 288px-SMO Art - Pauline.png Small red rose.jpg Alt Five Alt Five is a purple dress with cyan panniers, dark pink frills and purple shoes. The jewels on this dress are violet. DP6.png 6Violet-menthe.png There are three things this dress could be referencing. It could be in reference to the lilac flower, her purple alt in Mario Tennis for the N64 or her cyan alt in Mario Strikers Charged. Lilacs1.may 29.2011.jpg StrikersCharged Daisy Alt Model.png Daisy Colors.png Alt Six Alt Six is a white dress with silver panniers and light pink frills. Her heels are white and her jewels are green. DP7.png DaisyAlt6.png Alt Six doesn't particularly reference anything in Daisy's past but looks very similar to the wedding gown Peach wore in Super Mario Odyssey or could be in reference to a lily flower. 571px-SMO Art - Wedding Peach.png White-Lily.jpg Alt Seven Alt Seven is a black dress with green panniers, white frills, brown jewels and a gold design along her dress. DP8.png 8Noir-Blanc-VertBouteille.png There are four possible references this dress could be making. It could be in reference to a black rose, it could be a more sophisticated version of Daisy's monocromatic sprite in Super Mario Land, a more modernized iteration of a classic maid dress or Luigi's alter-ego Mr. L. DaisySMLGB.gif 640px-Mr L Render.png MaidClassic.jpg Black-rose.png Official website page Since Daisy is a fighter with her own slot, she has her own page on the official Super Smash Bros. website. Daisy was the fighter of the day on June 14 and was the fighter of the week from June 17-23. Amiibo Daisy's Smash amiibo has been revealed during the Smash Direct of the 1st of November, 2018, along with Ken's, Isabelle's, Piranha Plant's, Ice Climbers', Young Link's and Pichu's amiibo. Daisy's will be available along with Isabelle's and Pichu's during 2019, the precise date is currently unknown. Based on what we know from the amiibo use for Super Smash Bros 4, the amiibo will allow players to save datas about the character to increase its strengh. It will perhaps allow too to unlock the character, it is unknown if Daisy's Super Mario amiibo will be compatible. Amiibo Daisy SSBU.png|Daisy's amiibo box PicsArt_11-01-11.37.21.png|Daisy's Smash amiibo Other * Palutena's Guidance Secret about Daisy Every characters are concerned and of course Daisy is included. During this short scene, Pit, Palutena and Viridi discuss about Daisy, telling her origins while mentioning Sarasaland and Tatanga (meaning that Nintendo didn't forget at all about them). Pit is assimilating Daisy as a Peach clone while Palutena and Viridi explain him it is not the case at all. This could translate Nintendo's/ Sakurai's "mocks" toward people who state that Daisy is a Peach clone. In the original version (Japanese version), Palutena describes Sarasaland as a federal nation and Viridi mentions Daisy and Peach strong friendship. * Victory screens Interestingly some of Daisy's victory screens are references to some of her victory poses from various spinoff games, increasing the probability for her to represent these spinoffs games: OddballApprehensiveBobolink-max-1mb.gif|This one references Daisy's victory animation from Mario Golf World Tour Smash.PNG|This one references Daisy's pose after a victory in Mario Tennis Ultra Smash and Aces Daisy victory screen 31.gif|This one references Daisy's winning animation in the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and Winter Games series * Daisy Kirby Kirby can swallow and copy every other playable characters, this goes for Daisy. Kirby will wear Daisy's crown and will get the Toad protection ability, like for Peach Kirby. image0.jpg * Punch-Out!!! Boxing Ring nickname On this stage appears in the background a screen on which the fighting characters are with their own nicknames. Daisy's one is "Sarasaland's chipper princess": Trivia * Daisy is the 8th playable character in Super Smash Bros. from the Mario franchise and the 4th playable female character from the Mario franchise. * In both Daisy's E3 Direct reveal and Showcase on the official Smash Bros website, she uses music from the Mario Tennis series, she also uses the Mario Kart 8 stage as a background on her page on the Smash Bros website which could both be a nod to her popularity in those series of games or the spin-offs in general. * One of Daisy's victory animations is reminiscent of her celebration animation from Mario Golf: World Tour * Daisy is the only newcomer revealed at E3 2018 for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate that wasn't playable in the demo. * Daisy's pose for one of her unique animations matches promotional artwork of her first used for Mario Kart 7 * Daisy is the first Echo Fighter to be based on a female fighter, that female being Princess Peach * Daisy being paired with Blue Toad as an assist attack for her grabs may have been a callback to Mario Strikers Charged where her Toad sidekick was also a Blue Toad * Daisy was the first character to be shown on their new victory screen. * Daisy's white swap differs between its E3 and Final versions: the crown is not silver anymore but remains golden and the two layers at her waist which were totally white became light grey (the frills color of the E3 version is unknown though), maybe to differ this swap more from Peach's white one: * M. Sakurai revealed during the second Smash Direct that the echo fighter category was a simple way to add very requested characters, proving that Daisy has been added thanks to her popularity and relevancy, meaning too that she was likely pretty well voted during the Smash Ballot. Gallery See the gallery related to this page. Smash02.png Smash05.png Smash01.png Ss 2.jpg Ss 6.jpg|An alternate costume: Daisy in a white dress DiPTfwmXcAAp2Iz.jpeg|Daisy in the cover art Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Unlockable Appearance Category:Outside Reference Category:Videos Category:Amiibo